Marvel Cinamatic Univers Wumptober
by wowgurluworkit
Summary: It's Halloween! And to celebrate that I'm going to cause all of these great charaters pain!
1. Chapter 1

Um, um... Mr. Stark I have a problem. "  
The world swayed around Peter Parker. It was like the air and turned into jelly. It felt like he was breathing jelly too. His lungs fought to keep breathing. Peter was lying on his back at the edge of a roof of a random building, holding the knife still lodged in his side. There were other stab wounds that were spilling his blood, but he had remembered reading somewhere that you should try to keep knives in the wind in case it was lodged in an artery. That could save his life. Even in these circumstances, Peter felt sort of ditzy, he could nearly even feel it anymore.  
"What do you mean. What's wrong Pete?" Tony' s worried face was projected in front of Peter's eyes. Peter was shivering. It was so cold, at the edge of his vision he could see the temperature was 35 degrees Fahrenheit/ 2 degrees Celsius. His body heater had been blown out during the fight.

"Well I kinda got stabbed." Peter tried to adjust his position, so he could sit up straighter, but he gasped, feeling something like a POP! In his side. Blood started to slosh out of one of the slices.  
"Like a water balloon." He thought queasily.

"Peter you can't "Kinda" get stabbed." Stark gave him some snark to try to cover his oncoming freak out.

"Well I got stabbed, a few times. And… and…" Peter felt another large hit of dizziness and he noticed really how much blood was spilling out of him. It was making a sizable puddle at his side.

"Peter? Peter, what's happening? Stay with me okay? Shit I'm on my way." Tony's voice was ringing in Peters ears as Tony left the chat. He noticed how hard he was breathing. Not fast, but panting. The taste of blood and a deep pain in his side followed a harsh cough.

"Peter, you are going into shock due to your blood pressure being dangerously low, you must seek medical attention immediately."

"Yesh. I'll get on that." Peter slurred. The lights of New York City decided to spin around, making him dizzy. He let his head lol back, so he could watch air planes float over him. "My whole body is throbbing." Peter thought to himself, knowing that this was dangerous, but suddenly his mind just didn't care.

There weren't any stars, but Peter pulled off his mask and stared up into the sky. Instead of stars he watched the scattered clouds lazily drift over him, catching the light from the full October moon as he slowly slipped out of consciousness.

The sound of thrusters coming towards him and Tony's small far away voiced chased him out of consciousness and then the world went dark.


	2. Day 2 of Wumptober: Bloody Hands

Tony didn't think much of the guy who attacked him. He was just some crazy dude who had a grudge against him. He had a lot of those. He just so happened to be crazy and or angry enough to come swiping at him with a knife. It had freaked him out all right, but he was in front of too many people to act scared. He was at a charity gala, so he just acted surprised that a guy could come that close to him, made a comment about security and laughed it off. There were too many people around for him to get hurt.

But then he lifted his hand away from where the man had swiped with his hunting knife, and his hand was covered with his own blood.

"Pepper." Her name was out before another person had time to gasp. She had been his partner to this thing. She was by his side when the attacker had gotten to him, and she was still there asking if he was okay.

"We need a doctor!" Pepper called out, looking frantic. Soon people were making a wide birth around him and Tony could see a man in a nice suit come running up. Pepper gripped his hand and suddenly he was overcome by dizziness. All he had to do was sit down. But there were just too many people and they were all swarming around him. So… he just fell backwards.

"Here, lets bring him to a different room. We need to get him out of here." Tony heard, he was soon lead away from the crowed and into a small room out of the ball room itself. It went by so fast that he couldn't even notice the person who was helping him sit in a chair.

"Hey Tony."

"Strange?" tony eyes shot open, and saw the tall man kneel before him. Dr Stephan Strange looked handsome in a tux, very different form his usual wizard cloak. "What are you doing here?"

"At the moment keeping you alive. Here help me with your shirt." Strange started to unbutton Tony's shirt. It was white, but already had a large dark red stain in front of it. He lifted his undershirt and revealed the wound in his stomach. Tony felt like he might vomit. Strange studied the gushing wound. It was bleeding worse now. The iron stink of blood filled Tony's nose and he couldn't look at it. Tony had dealt with worse, he had been conscious through surgery for gods sake, but this was veil and bloody. And he could see all of it.

"Here, stay still." Strange put his hands against Tony's stomach. Tony jolted, making the wound stretch. He moaned and tear pricked his eyes. Then, suddenly, Strange's cold hands turned warm. As a strange sensation pulled itself through Tony's body from where Strange's hands touched him, making his arms and neck prickle with goose bumps. Strange was a soft chant under his breath. Tony could hear him he bent over so his nose was resting in the other man's hair. He smelled clean, and suddenly he felt more comfortable, the pain in his stomach started to decrease, like his hand was being taken off a hit iron. He gasped with the feeling.

Strange pulled his hands away, they were covered in Tony's blood, but where there was a gash was smooth skin. Not even a scar. It was a miracle.

"Stay safe Iron Man. We don't need a dead super hero do we?" and with that he turned back to the door and like a spell had been broken there was a raging noise from outside of it, and people came bustling in. Pepper, a medic, his body guards, a few police officers. They didn't notice the tall man wander out of the room past them. He looked like a dream, but that could have just been the blood loss talking for all Tony knew.


	3. Day 3: Insomnia

Characters: Tony & Peter

Prompt: Insomnia

Ideas: Dealing with nightmares, every time I close my eyes I see something horrible, I'm not able to sleep, ending with them both asleep on the couch.

Peter should have been dead asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He had just come off a mission, staying in a room at Headquarters. He was clean, fed and exhausted, but he could not sleep.

This was not knowing to the teenager. It had been this way for almost 3 months now, come home, weather from a mission with a few avengers or just patrol, and he couldn't sleep. Ever since the trouble with The Vulture he couldn't sleep, or if he was luck, not more than a few hours. What kept him up? Memories.

Every time he shut his eyes all he could think of what happened that day, week, or month. He thought about guns firing, confusion during fighting, or the pain that came after it. Sometimes it was specific. He remembered kicking a guy in the chest and pushing him over the side of a boat. Sometimes it was more general, having thoughts of being found out, or getting shot at. He was proud of how he got away, and how well he acted, but he still couldn't override the adrenalin that would come and go while he lay staring up at the ceiling almost nightly.

Peter was feeling the effects of this. School was starting to drive him crazy, at times all he could do was act like a half-asleep zombie, bumping into people and trash cans. It didn't help his grade either, having little energy and know he should conserve it for patrol didn't lead to much success in the classroom, and he blew off his homework more than he did it some weeks. Sure, he kept it all floating, so he could stay in the bounds of Mr. Stark and May's rules to keep being Spiderman, but he felt like the water was always getting higher and all he could do was keep kicking. That anxiety wasn't helping his sleep cycle either.

That night he turned over and checked his phone. It was 3 am. There were a few texts from Ned, a few Snapchats of random trees and a shot of Flash with his mouth full of a sandwich from MC, and a good night text from aunt May. If he responded then probably wouldn't be anyone awake, except maybe MC who never seemed to sleep on any schedule or cycle. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. He wasn't going to sleep like this, he decided. He got up, pulled on his shoes and started to wander the halls of the high-tech head quarters

It was deserted, which was good for Peter since he was wearing a pair of plaid sweatpants and an old debate team t-shirt. Not very Spiderman-y he guessed. He walked through the hall of empty dormitory style rooms and went to the elevator. He didn't know what he wanted to do when he left his room, but after walking down the hall he concluded.

He walked into a spacious room filled with couches, tables, and chairs. It was a sort of living room or a commons of the headquarters. At the edge, there was the sound of a tv show and light surrounding a figure reading. It was Mr. Stark. Peter cleared his throat to signal his presence and Tony glanced back and waved the boy over.

''What's this?" Peter asked as he walked up.

"Uh, Cheers?" Tony was still only half way paying attention to what was going on around him. The work in front of him consuming his attention.

"Um cheers to you too?"

''What have you never seen Cheers?''

''Well, I've heard the name before." Tony sighed like an old person.

''God, what is wrong with your generation?''

"Depression mostly."

"What?"

"Never mind." If MC were around she would've laughed, Peter decided. "What are you doing?" Peter sat into the couch, somehow finding it much more comfortable than the bed meant for people to sleep in.

"Research."

"On what?"

"Nun Ja."

"What's Nun Ja." Peter asked, tilting his head back and laying his hands against his eyes, giving them some gentle pressure.

"None ya business." Peter scoffed, he was two tried to even laugh. They sat in silence for a while, the tv show filling the room with all the noise Peter thought it could stand. He listened to everything, the tv audio, the sound of the television running, the gentle whir of the air conditioner, even Tony's swipes across the tablet in his hand. The sounds filled his head, almost like a lullaby and he was drifting off to sleep when.

Pressure, ungiving pressure on him. His chest, his spine, his legs, his back. All under mountains of pressure and pain. He jolted a bit, only a fraction of an inch, but Tony must have noticed because he sighed.

"Peter why aren't you in bed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Peter you can't hide much from me you know? I get information from Keren all the time. I've noticed that your heart rate goes at a speed of a rabbit on cocaine after even small things. I've noticed that things I was sure you were solid on are getting hard for you." Tony paused, looking at page on his tablet and beck up to Peter. "Tell me what's wrong kid."

Peter didn't know what to do. He thought about how much he wanted to impress Mr. Stark and how he wanted to be a useful part of the team. 'The Avengers don't act like this. If I act like this Mr. Stark won't think I'm up for being an Avenger!' said the part of his brain that usually took over when Peter was panicking right before a test. He felt torn, maybe Mr. Stark knew how to help him, but what if he felt like he wasn't up for the task of being an avenger, or even Spiderman at this point?

"I just couldn't sleep."

With his silence, Tony took a breath and turned off his tablet, setting it on the table in front of him. He walked over to the couch, and sat beside Peter, surprising the teenager who looked up suddenly more awake. He needs a different approach.

"Look kid." Tony paused, looking for the right words, hopefully filled with wisdom from a douche who dealt with the same shit. "Peter, I know that you haven't been able to sleep. I can see it in your face and how you act. I can tell because I saw it in my own face many times." Damn, up close you could really tell that he hadn't slept much. How could Tony not have noticed until now?

Peter kept stubbornly silent. And Tony could only continue.

"Pete, how have you been sleeping?"

"Not well… I usually don't get more than a few hours."

"Why? Is it nightmares? Because I've dealt with that. Is it anxiety? Because I've dealt with that. Too much caffeine? Of course, I've dealt with that." Peter thought that tony wanted to shake him at that point. "Trust me Peter, I have dealt with all of it and I am still Iron Man. There isn't any shame in it."

"I- I…"

"What is it Peter?"

"I can't relax. Every time I try to fall asleep, memories pop up." Tony became quiet and suddenly Peter thought that he just wanted to throw himself into a hole. It was the wrong thing to say and now tony thinks he's a weirdo and-

"I've dealt with that. After I came back from Afghanistan. I- I didn't sleep very well for a few years after that." Tony looked down and Peter let it sink in. Tony knew what was going through his head better than he thought he was. "We can get you to a phycologist. I know that helped me."

"But- "

"No buts. I should have sent you to a phycologist when I decided to keep you around. It's for your health Peter, mental and physical. If I want to have you on hand I need to keep you safe and I can't keep you safe if I can't keep you healthy. There are no and's ifs or buts in this situation." Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder as if for emphasis. "Tomorrow, I'm taking you to see a psychiatrist. The same one I go to." Peter's head was reeling, he was going to see a shrink?

"Okay… If you think it will make me better."

"Good." They sat together, and soon the only sound was the laugh track and the only light came from the television.

"Tony? Tony, where are you? To- oh." Pepper walked into the living room, and found Tony and Peter asleep side by side, Peters head lolling to Tony's shoulder, drooling on him slightly. Tony was in "The Old Man" position, head back, mouth open and slightly snoring.

Pepper smile and pulled out her phone. This would make a good photo to share with May after showing the two sleeping next to each other.


	4. Day 4: No, Stop!

For all how intelligent Tony seemed to be he could often be an idiot.

Bruce learned this after the first day of working with him, begging to see the big guy and bugging him. He didn't get to see Tony much after that, mostly Bruce tried to keep to himself in the months that followed, getting back to a more relaxed state. But after months of complicated talking and e-mails, he came back to Tony and agreed to work with him.

"Tony, you are sick and disgusting. Go to bed." Tony was ill, some sort of bug, but as Tony was prone to do, he left his sickness untreated. So, the tables were littered with wads of tissues and every so often Tony coughed up something green.

"Don't tell me what to do, I need to get this done." They had been working on whatever was going on all day. They had woken up around 11 am and it was nearing 3 am. Bruce was exhausted, but Tony was resilient, and he didn't want to leave the guy alone with all of these chemicals around to kill him if he had an accident.

"Is it more important than your health?"

"Trust me, you can't find me anything that is less important than my health." And that's on that, Bruce thought. He went back to his notes he had been taking. His eyes were sore from over use and he is trying not to yawn. God couldn't this guy go to sleep?

"Okay what's next Jolly Green?"

"Uh 3 ml of ChL."

"Okay." As Tony measured out Bruce noticed his hands. They were bruised on the fingers, probably from holding his pen too tightly. With his bruised hands he walked over to the flask, getting ready to pour it in, when he suddenly stopped. Bruce was confused and figured out what was going to happen too late.

"No, stop!" but it was too late, Tony had gone into a sneezing fit and dropped the graduated cylinder onto the floor, getting the acid all over his shoes.

"Shit." Tony moaned, finally done sneezing. Jesus, he looked like he was about to faint. His face was flushed and eyes sunken. Bruce came up beside him and touched his forehead.

"Jesus your burning up."

"I'm fine." Tony slurred. He was defiantly not, and soon he was just leaning over the counter, face gleaming with sweat and eyes closed. Suddenly, Tony's eyes shot open and he sprinted faster than Bruce had ever seen him go to the bathroom.

He tried to ignore the noises coming from a few feet away from him, and after about a minute, Tony came stumbling out. He tried to say something, but Bruce just guided him to the small bed at the edge his work shop, and pushing him onto the mattress

"Friday tell me if he's about to suffocate in his sleep for me please." Bruce looked down at his friend, now finally snoring in his bed, safe and sound. What an idiot.

AN: Hope you like this barely coherent mess lmao


	5. Day 5: Poisoned

Natasha woke up freezing and in pain. That wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, she had wakened up this way more than most people, with aching muscles and a hazy mind. But even the most seasoned spy can't feel pain. She had to fight off a moan as she cracked her eyes open to see her too bright surroundings. She needed to know her environment if she needed to fight.

Where she found herself? At the back a freezing cave, it was under 7 degrees Celsius since she could see her breath and probably less than 0 degrees from the snow from outside the cave. She looked around, and found herself alone, but not far from another person. On the edge of the cave was a small fire and there were foot prints in the snow outside the cave. She was laying in a sleeping bag in the deepest part of the cave, which was only about 5 feet deep and 6 feet long, and probably just high enough for her to stand comfortably. Now that she knew where she was, at least on a small scale, she wondered how she got there.

Knowing she wasn't alone and that she probably was with one of her team mates she tried to stand and find them, thinking she could fight through the pain. She stood, and it felt like she was walking on glass. Her arms were so weak she left them dangling at her sides. It was then when she noticed that she had lost her weapons, no knives, guns, nothing on her, just her clothes on her back and she felt her heart sink deep in the pit of her stomach. She felt undressed without them. She got half way out of the cave when she heard the footsteps coming through the snow. By the sound of them, it was a light athletic person, she thought through the fog in her mind, and had the mental prosses to grab a stone incase she had to fight off an attacker as panic gripped her near limp body.

Then, Spider man came stumbling in. He wore his suit and a blue hoodie tightly around him. He looked up and his mechanical eyes widened when he saw her.

"Oh, no uh Miss. Here." Natasha had tried to walk towards him but fell instead.

Suddenly Natasha felt her stomach lurch and she guessed Spiderman must have felt it in his soul because he sprinted outside, so she could vomit without getting anything vomited on. He waddled out, holding Natasha away from him while pulling her hair out of her face. When she was done with that she felt a sharp shock of how cold it was. Her skin felt icy, and when she looked down at her hand her fingers looked close to blue.

"Okay, done? Good. Let's get you back to bed." The man holding her sounded out of breath from holding her like that. He pulled her to be carried bridle style and walked back into the cave to the sleeping bag. There he tucked her in tight, leaving her numb and in a half daze. She watched him go over to the fire

She watched him go over to the fire, stocking the flames before holding a metal bowl over the heat. She noticed that there was snow filled in it and in silence she watched it melt.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"You don't remember? We were on a mission yesterday and we got poisoned. It was a neurotoxin I think. Something that knocked us out and left you pretty messed up." The snow had melted, and the boy walked over and helped her sit up. Gratefully she took giant gulps down, washing away the bitter taste in her mouth with the warm water. Once she was done, the boy pulled out an energy bar and opened it for her. "We're in northern Turkey now and help is coming. We just need to stay put." As she ate the food, Natasha pondered if they _needed_ to stay put or had no choice but to stay put. She probably wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The boy pulled off his mask, revealing a young, exhausted face. He had dark sunken under eyes and a pale face.

Natasha had known that this guy was young but damn, he looked like a kid. Like not old enough to drive kind of kid. She watched him rub his face with he palms of his hands as she finished the energy bar. She was starting to feel more exhausted, and the room began to spin. Natasha laid back down.

"You should get some rest, I'll be on the lookout so don't worry.

"Why are you okay?"

"Me? Oh. I have advanced healing. It's like, one of my super powers. The poison doesn't affect me like it affects you."

"Ah…" Nat gets too dizzy, drunk on neurotoxins she guesses. Soon she's close to finally passing back out again. She closes her eyes and feels the boy pull the sleeping bag around her, making sure she was warm. At the last second before she drowns in blackness she looks over to watch spider boy who had sat down by the small fire and watch him watch the sky. Looking for help that would save their lives.

AN: Yayyy first late chapter. I hope everyone likes this idea of Peter and Natasha sort of being friends because I feel like the two character just have such different energies that they would be so funny to write together, so I'll probably be doing something with the two of them this month. Hope you liked it!


	6. Day 6:Betrayed

Peter hit the concrete with a thump. Moon light spilled through the dilapidated celling of the abandoned ship yard. He knew he was bleeding from a long gash, leading from under his armpit to ridge of his hip bone. He grunted and lifted his hand to the celling to send a web up and carry him to the safety of the rafters when a metal tentacle like arm came from the shadows. It crushed his wrist under its force making him scream and a wave of nausea hit him with the sound of a cracking crunch.

This had been going well at first. It had been two weeks since he first met Dr. Octopus and he had been close on his trail for a while. Always just _this_ close to catching him, but always saving the day before he caused a major catastrophe. He had to give a lot of thanks to his man in the chair, Ned had been by his side from the beginning and had done research and came up with break throughs he would have never been able to come up with. This all came to an end three days before when Ned went missing. He wasn't in his bed, his phone was still charging on his desk, so he couldn't be called. The day after his mom filed a missing person report. From then on, Peter hadn't slept much, going out and searching. In school he spent most of his classes on his laptop, looking for clues and ideas to where he could find his friend.

Dr. Octopus came forward into the light, his body hovering over the cracked ground. Peter grunted as he tried to pry his arm out of the machines grip, it was no use, it was too strong even for his super strength. He looked up and started to send a web to the balding man's face, but the silk was intercepted by another tentacle which came for his other arm, pinning it down by the bicep.

"Now, now little bug. Don't try that." The doctor said, though he probably should get his doctoring license, since he was breaking the code of medical ethics peter thought.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, trying to distract him long enough for him to find a way out of there.

"Well, I just needed to squish a small problem of mine. You see, you've been quiet a pest to me. Always in the way." The man tisked. God, even for a guy who liked a good inappropriate pun found this guy annoying.

"Huh, I feel like there would be an easier way of getting me out of your way. Say like, stop committing crimes?" Peter noticed a flickering at the corner of his eye. One of the tentacles was sputtering and sparking. Probably from the time he had sent a large box crashing down on it earlier that night. He could probably catch him off guard if he got close enough to kick it with his free legs.

"Ah, youth. So easy to do what the world tells you what is moral and to avoid what is immoral. You will understand one day when can't chose between the two. Then the world will judge you through the tinted glasses that you had to take off."

"Oh. A philosopher. So, who do you like better Pluto or Aristotle?" Peter guessed that the Doctor wasn't too interested in talking about anyone else's philosophy because he tugged him up and pushed him against a cold wall, coming closer to him.

"I wouldn't run your mouth spider. I am _this_ close to getting rid of you." He punctuated his remark with squeezing his already broken wrist. Peter gasped, tears prinking his eyes. He was glad his mask didn't show the pain on his face.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Peter looked up and saw a round figure come stumbling from the shadows. He was hard to make out, but he knew that voice, however slurred it was. That was Ned Leeds, his best friend and man behind the chair. He wanted to laugh and cry from relief, but he held it in. He could hug his friend once they got this guy together.

"Ah, Boy your awake." Dr. Octopus sent a tentacle to Ned and pulled him closer. He looked horrible, his arms were wrapped in duck tape, his black hair was matted, and his face was bruised around the eyes and lips like he had been in a bad fist fight. "You can thank this one for finding you. He was very helpful after a bit of coursing you know."

"I'm sorry. Pete I'm sorry."

"Its okay Ned. I know you didn't want to do anything. I can get us out of this."

"No not just this."

"Ah yes. Mr. Leeds has been very helpful in giving me bountiful information about you Peter Parker. Such as the where abuts of some important people to you."

"Peter I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him." Ned must have been drugged, or he had eaten a tree nut and his tongue was now swollen because he was slurring through his words.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Peter, do you know where your aunt is?"

"What?" Peter had been caught off guard. Why was this dude bringing up May?

"Well I know where she is. She is in your apartment on Avery Street isn't she. She's about to go to night classes since it is Wednesday, isn't she? I know she doesn't like to take the subway at night and it is only a block or two from your apartment so why not walk it. Even if it is late. It would be very easy for someone to pull away or lead her somewhere more secluded don't you think?" As the mad doctor said this, Peter's heart rate started to rise, and his stomach fall through the floor.

"Ned…" Peter said. He couldn't let himself panic, he needed to grasp at reality again. He knew that now it was 10 times more important that he got home to check on May.

"I'm sorry." Peter could see the guilty tears slip down his friends bruised checks.

AN:I almost cried while writing this. I would like to co author this with Adel who I listened to nonstop while I wrote this. Please like and comment!


End file.
